Ulterior Motives
by ricki51
Summary: Rae is still with the Edison Group a month after Chloe made her escape. This is how Rae finds out about Edison Group.
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value. Duh! Kelley Armstrong is the darkest powers rockstar.**

**Hmm…I wanted to write something in Rae's POV. She's not a complete lost cause ya know… or is she? Well read and find out! Then review!! **

**Rae is having a nightmare. She is still at the Edison Group HQ. She's getting suspicious. Just a little, but still an improvement! That's all I'm going to say... So get reading! Enjoy! :)**

**……………………………………………….…………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................**

Chapter 1

_I'm standing in a lab. The lab outside my door? No. It's different; if this place is here I've never seen it before. Wow. What a strange place. It's small, maybe 20X20, with white tiles on the floor and walls, there's a small cabinet like thing to my left, the door is behind me, and there's this …this strange table like chair with what appears to be straps to the side. I take an involuntary step back. Something about this place is wrong. I turn to leave and I see a small figure with her face down. I immediately recognize who it is. A person I haven't seen in almost a month._

_"Chloe!" I shout as I go to hug her. I immediately freeze as she looks up at me with this sad, solemn face. "Notice there aren't any windows" she quietly states. I just stare at her wondering why she was talking about windows or lack of when she has been AWOL for a month. "Girl what are ya doin' here?" I ask. I'm suspicious this situation is to weird. She doesn't answer she sighs and walks towards the strange chair/table thing in the middle of the room. I fallow wondering what was going on. As I open my mouth to ask she whispers "Why wouldn't you believe me?" At first I wonder what she meant, then I remember she must be referring to when she told me some of my friends were killed by Edison Group. When I start to tell her to get lost I hear a *click* like a door being opened I turn to see just what I expected to see, a door opening, but I wasn't expecting what came through it. _

_A gurney is pushed through the door by a gray haired woman I know, her name is June and a blonde haired man I didn't know. As they come closer I see what the gurney is carrying. A girl I never met, but recognize from her picture that I saw in her file at Lyle house when Chloe and I had snuck into Dr. Gill's office to see Simon's and Derek's file. Her name was Amber Long._

_Amber's long sand colored hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her eyes were closed… she appears to be sedated. She is wearing a pair of Hollister jeans and a blue Hollister shirt. The two who are nurses or at least June is-don't know about the guy move Amber to the table/chair and tighten the straps down around her wrists, upper arms, ankles and just above her knee. I turn to Chloe to ask what's going on and she smiles quickly and then disappears. I'm distracted by another *click* and the opens to reveal Chloe's aunt, Dr. Fellows with a mobile heart monitor, the kind you would see in a hospital. She walks over to Amber and puts the little plug things on her chest and her heart rate becomes visible. Dr. Fellows then walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a vial of a lot of clear liquid and a syringe. She sticks the needle in the vial and pulls out enough to fill the syringe to the top line._

_I want to leave, needles never really were my thing, but I feel like I can't move. The doc walks closer to Amber and sticks to needle in her arm and injects the liquid. She turns and walks over to the biohazard bin and drops the syringe in. Suddenly I'm distracted by a frantic beeping sound I look over to see Amber's heart monitor. Her heart rate was way, way too high and I scream at them to do something but they just stand there. Then was the sound I had feared, that I had seen in too many TV shows, that long, drug out beep that meant that a heart had stopped. I stand gasping for air. My mind wheeling from what just happened as the scene slowly fads away. _

_I jump when I hear that clicking sound again and the same nurses bring in another gurney with a different person on it. Brady!!! Whoa not Brady! *click* It's that damned door again Dr. Fellows walks in again with another heart monitor. I shut my eyes. I don't need to see this and I hear his heart beat on the heart monitor his heart beat was slower than Amber's well that make sense doesn't it, after all he **is** a jock so he should be in pretty good shape. I remeber he was so pissed when he had to come to Lyle house during football season. His heart isn't changing maybe this is a good sign maybe they won't hurt him. I crack my eyes open just in time to see that witch doctor stick Brady with a needle. I shut my eyes again and this time tears start to fall down my cheeks. I was sure this wasn't going to end well. And I hear that all too familiar sound of a frantic heartbeat followed by a dead one. This cannot be happening I think. It's cold, wrong, and sick. _

_I hear another click and this time I scream out as loud as I can for it to stop, I don't want to see anymore! What had I done to deserve this torture! I open my eyes though I know I shouldn't and see Liz. My friend, maybe best from Lyle house. I can't move, I can't breathe, and I can't blink. "Why are you doing this?!" I scream when Dr. Fellows walks in with a smirk on her face, she looks almost happy! I turn back to Liz and I see unlike the others her eyes were open and she was mumbling something that sounded like "what's going on." And "What am I doing here?" I look at June as she says to Dr. Fellows that Liz wasn't sedated and Dr. Fellows just says that it doesn't matter that much. Dr. Fellows had walked over and I keep my eyes on Liz's. She's staring back at me. Then I hear the sound cold metal breaking skin. And her eyes wheel and then the come back to mine then they roll back into her head as she relaxes down onto the table. I shut my eyes and wait for another sound of a door being opened. I haven't heard it yet. Maybe it's over. I open my eyes and look down instead of Liz I see myself._

_I let out a terrified scream as the room changes to another and I see my foster parents being told by a person I couldn't see that I had committed suicide with a drug I couldn't pronounce. They start to sobbing and saying it's all their fault._

I jerk awake and look around my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. I turn to look at the clock and groan 4:27. Great. I lay awake thinking of the kids in my dream that were killed. I remember that Chloe had told me they were dead. I had thought she was lying before. Maybe my dream was some sort of message that I should be afraid to be here. Something about the last image I saw was bugging me. My parents were crying for me. They would miss me. No. They never call me or visit. What if they tried but Edison Group told them no. That's ridiculous I'm starting to sound like Chloe. But what if she was right. _"You are questioning yourself a lot Rae. Get a damn grip on yourself! Hey! Why don't you go and get some exercise we could use it! All that spagetti is startin' to show, If you catch my drift!"_ I sigh, damned inner voice is out to get me! I definetally should not sneak out of my room but I could find out a little about this place plus I could prove to myself that Edison Group is just as friendly and honest as they say they are. They aren't all friendly though.

Tori's mom never fails to scare the crap out of me even when I didn't know she was a witch she creeped me out. Kinda' like Chloe's aunt they both have an icyness around them. Chloe always acted like her aunt was so nice, well I always saw different, just how she acted and sometimes she would look at me, Liz, Tori, and Derek exspecially Derek with such a hate and distaste you would think us the anti-Christ. I could understand not liking Tori just the thought of her makes me want to torch somthing. But the rest of us? What had we done? Chloe's aunt truly hated us and I don't know why. Thank God that she hasn't been around for a month neither has Tori's mom...also good. I just made up my mind I'm going to look around this place, it shouldn't be_ too_ hard all of the lights are turned out accept for a few emergency lights I should be able to get out without being seen. I go and grab my flashlight.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................**

**Hey! So how was it! Well let me know by pressin' that green button down there. **


	2. Kitchen Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Series. **_***Shucks* **_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Chapter 2

As I pick the lock on my door my inner voice starts to talk to me. "Rae! Come on now! You're just a glorified prisoner! _Bah_… having to break out of your own room! Something's wrong here!" My inner self did have a point. Now that I think about it this place was kinda' like a jail just the food was good and the rooms were clean. But still if I really was a prisoner how could I get out? "Jail break!" _Oh joy_ _my inner voice_ _was back_. Wasn't I getting a little a head of my self? Edison Group is probably just what they say they are... an organization dedicated to the wellbeing of supernatural bodies. Hmm…I don't like phrases where I feel like an idiot if I repeat them. Funny there's a lot of that going around.

When my door opens I shine the flashlight in all the corners. I suddenly feel a prick of excitement; I've seen so little of this place. All I've ever seen is my room, the game room, this main room, and the camera room…the cameras! Oh crap I forgot about the cameras! Well if I stay to the sides I should be able to stay in the shadows enough to not be seen. Suddenly my flashlight starts to dim _"Oh great! I get the one crap flashlight in the joint!"_ Well, if my memory serves correctly there is a hallway next to the game room that I've never been down. I'll go that way and see what I find. What am I expecting to find, I doubt I'll find a room like the one in my dream. Or at least I hope not. I stay tight to the wall and feel my way to the hall and around the corn then I move to the right side. As I go further down I feel a doorknob and I turn it expecting it to be locked but to my surprise it turns.

Well, I figure if it isn't locked nothing _too _important could be behind it. But still…why not? I open the door and step inside. When I walk through I hear a small chuckle. I feel the light switch and flick it on. For a second I can't see anything then. I see a person and jump. A girl is sitting on the counter across from me squeezed between a freezer and a pantry with one foot against the pantry and the other dangling over the counter, with what looks like a bag of strawberry marshmallows in her hands. She laughs again probably because of my expression which I'm sure is shocked as she pops another marshmallow in her mouth. She has long sleek black hair that hung to her waist and clashed with her very pale skin. She had the strangest eye color, indigo. "Hey…so…what brings you to the kitchen?" She asks.

"Just lookin' around," I mumble.

"Well, about time," she says back to me.

"About time what?" I question.

"That you come find out what you're up against," she replies. "You wanna' know something? Of course you do that's why you're here. Well, you've come to the right place!" She says as she jumps off the counter and walks over to stand in front of me. She is at least a head taller than me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Wow is this ever a strange turn of events.

She rolls her eyes at me and says "The dirt on the Edison Group! All the BS that they have been telling you! All of the lies they have told to get supers to join their psychotic reign on the supernatural world! Duh! Where have you been for the last month? Obviously not planning an escape!" This just keeps getting weirder and weirder maybe I'm seeing things. Maybe I really am crazy like they told me at Lyle House.

"No that's not wha-"

"Sure fine then. _What are you doing outside your room at_"-she looks at her watch-"_6:27. Rae"_ She scoffs at me.

"Looking"

"For what might I ask?"

"Stuff" I reach. Did I really want to talk with this girl? She seems kind of out there, just a little bit anyway. "Of course you idiot! This girl means freedom." My conscience tells me.

"Whatever." She leans down to my level and whispers, "You'll come back when you want to hear the truth. My room is just over there," she points to the left. "One thing is for sure you're going to need to get real, real fast cuz I'm not going to be around when this whole 'experiment on "crazy" kids,' blows up in their faces. I don't know about you, but I fully intend to live past this mess. We're sitting ducks here! Oh well, hmm, you should probably get a move on, before someone comes to check on you… so run along now"

"Okay." I whisper and turn to leave. Something is very wrong. What does this girl know that I don't? Should I fear the people who have been taking care of me for the past month? Or her? Which reminds me…? "Hey. What's your name?" She smiles and whispers "My name is Ricki." I nod and leave.

Something about Ricki isn't sitting well with me. Why was she hiding in the kitchen? Why have I never seen her before if she really does live just down the hall? Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find out. Nobody is going to tell me. I have to find out for myself.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………....**

**So how was it! Let me know! :D **


	3. ChitChat

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own the Darkest Powers trilogy. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! It won't take so long next time!**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................**

Chapter 3

What's up with this?! Isn't this where Ricki said she spends her days? I was standing in front of a door, not like my door, this one looked like it was made of steel. Whatever was in there is probably really dangerous to need a metal door to keep them in! If Ricki _is_ in there obviously the door's purpose had failed miserably. I have a hunch she spends most her nights in the kitchen. But why I have no idea. _"Oh just knock on the damned door already!"_ Do other people have as bitchy of consciences as me? Well, I have a choice to make. I can listen to my conscience, like everyone says you should and knock on the door. Or I can sneak back into the game room and play with Lara Croft on my new Tomb raider game. As much as I love video games, I need to talk to Ricki. So I'm going to have to pass on Lara. So knocking on the creepy door it is. I start rapping on the door. "Ricki!" I whisper. No answer. Maybe if I talk louder. "Ricki!" I call and I start pounding on the door. After about 6 knocks I get a response. "Hey! Shhhhhhh!" I hear a voice sound through the door. Ricki.

"Could you open the door!"

"Oh fine! Just be a little quieter could ya! Please!"

I wait patiently while I hear what sounds like a complicated lock being picked. Finally after what seems like ages the door cracks open. "Well come on then!" Ricki says to me. She is wearing a black sport bra and black spandex shorts. Oh…last night I didn't notice but she has great muscles. Long and lean. Like a models. As I step through the door I look around, the walls are baby blue, there's a treadmill across from the door, guess that explains the outfit. There's bookshelf filled with books beside the treadmill and a big bamboo plant is in the right corner. When I step through the door and Ricki closes it behind me I see that to the left there is a larger room that connects to this room.

In the other room I see a flat screen TV right across from me and a white couch in front of the TV with a small table on each end. One had a small stack of books and a PSP on it and the other a pizza box. It looked like a hallway was to the left. On the right of the TV is the biggest collection of movies I have ever seen. The entire wall was a movie gallery. There had to be hundreds! On the left were all her video games. It looked like she had a Wii, a PS3, and an X-box. If I were her I would probably never leave my room. Ricki walks over to the pizza box to show it was pepperoni and that 3/4 of it was gone and picks up a piece and plops down on the couch.

"Well girl I got to say I'm impressed. I really wasn't expecting you for a while." She says after she takes a bite of pizza. Mmmm it smells good. "Yep I see you eyein' my pizza. Go ahead take a piece." She invites me. I shrug. Why not? Then I take a piece. I stand there awkwardly. So I start eating the pizza. Yum it's really good. Should I say something? Ricki answered that question for me.

"So… what do you want to talk to me about? She smiles in my direction.

"What did you mean earlier when you said Edison Group is feeding me bull crap, and super naturals being tricked into joining them?" I ask.

Ricki's smile widens "Pop a squat." She points to the sofa and I go to sit and she starts talking "What would you like to hear about first?" I glare at her. She puts her hands up and says. "Don't look at me like that. There is a lot of stuff to catch you up on."

"Okay well…tell me about Edison Group then."

"Well...hmmm…let's see…oh okay I know. Let's start with your little team of friends."She replies. "Edison Group told you they have to find them to 'ensure their safety as well as other super naturals' well that's crap. Edison Group wants to find them because they know the truth about them-they don't want other super naturals to catch wind of their 'experimenting', supers would not take it to well. As a matter of fact they would probably band together to attempt to permanently disbanded Edison Group. And I'll be there."

"Why other super naturals even care what Edison Group did?"

"You see Rae being part of _this_ experiment is not a good thing. In this experiment they tried to eliminate our powers by changing around our genetic code. However here's the irony, with most of the 'subjects' it back fired giving them stronger powers than they would have had if they just let sleeping dogs lie. It makes them more likely to expose us to the world in a not to kindly manner. Your friend Chloe is an example."

"Chloe! Really?"

"Yeah that girl Tori is another and based on what I've heard around here they think the werewolf Derek is stronger than normal werewolves, and _friendlier_ I guess."

Whoa. Did she just call Derek friendly? Does she even know him? "Uh…have you met Derek? Cuz' I hate to break it to you but Derek isn't exactly _friendly_."

She rolls her eyes. "_No_, and it's probably a good thingI never met him. But from what I hear these people talking about is that he's not real-" she brakes off and glances at me ten continues "-territorial like other werewolves."

"What do you mean? Why is it a good thing you never met Derek?" I ask.

"Well on to me now huh? It was bound to come up anyway. Well, how much do ya' want to know?"

"All of it I guess." Cool. I finally get to find out what's up with this chick. _"Ten bucks she's a werewolf."_ Oh great my inner voice has returned. But is she?

She sits up strait and faces me. "Well, my mom was a necro and my dad was a werewolf." She pauses to let me take it in. Wow, I don't know what to say. what can I say? Well, does kind of explain why she was hanging out in the kitchen. Werewolves do eat a lot. Or so I've heard. So she had a necromancer and a werewolf for her parents. What's so weird about that? I don't know but it is. I wonder… can she talk to ghosts and turn into a wolf?

"So…can you-"

"Yeah I can, I talk to ghosts and Change."

"Cool." I'm not lying it **was **cool, to have two gifts. Man that must be nice. "Are you in the…Edison Group…_study_?" I ask. Why has it suddenly become so hard to talk about the 'experiment'?

"Kind of, originally I _was_ going to be one of the necromancer 'subjects'; however my mom divorced her first husband, without telling Edison Group and married my dad and had me. They just assumed I was my mom's first husband's child after he was the one they genetically tested to predict me becoming a necromancer." She pauses then continues "She did love him but she met _my_ dad and dad chose her as his mate…so there was no going back really. They are perfect for each other." She explains to me.

"Does Edison Group know now?"

"Yeah they know." She scowls. "The only reason I'm not dead right now is because I'm their back up plan for finding your friends."

"They would'nt ki-"

"Just in case you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly high on their care list!" She hurls at me while she points around the room.

"It looks like you got it pretty good to me!"

"You think that do ya now." She pauses and scowls at me. "Just proves your ignorance."

"I'm not stupid! Shut up!"

"This placed is designed to keep me in. Which doesn't, as you found out last night." I scowl she's just trying to get to me. _"And its working now isn't it!"_ "All the stuff is here to keep me entertained so I don't _try_ to escape. Which I'm going to. Now whether you come with me or not is your choice." What!

I stand up I'm not going to listen to this, she is just like Chloe. "No. You and I both know that there isn't anything wrong with Edison Group! You just want something to be wrong!" I yell.

"Can you really not see it! How can you not! Are you blind! At least your friends had some sense and got out! I can't believe you haven't realized it!" She screams to me.

"Whatever I'm done!" I yell at her as I turn to leave. Suddenly she's right beside me and she grabs my shoulder and turns me to face her, the look on her face is deadly. I finch away from her piercing indigo eyes. I have to look away.

"They told you that you where mental. Then you told on your friends and you get rewarded, by getting told that you have a talent. Now you listen to their every word. They wouldn't lock you up if you weren't a prisoner Rae." Her voice had softened I flinched as she told my story from the last month. I **had** told on Chloe, but only because I was afraid for her. Where would she have gone? I did what I thought was right. Maybe I **was** wrong like Ricki was saying. _"Oh just listen to her! You know she's right!"_ Ricki does have a point. It is kind of weird that they would do the things the way they did. But still a conspiracy come on! Suddenly it hit me. They gave me stuff when I had asked about Chloe and then I stopped asking. She was right it _was_ obvious! They didn't want me to know about Chloe, Simon, Derek, and Tori. But why? "I'm going to go now." I whisper. I'm really freaked out she was **right** and I was **wrong**. Chloe was right. Even if Ricki was wrong about other stuff involving Edison Group she wasn't wrong about this. I can't stay here anymore. I have to get out. "Please." I whisper urgently on the break of tears. Ricki seems to understand and releases my shoulder and I sholder my way past I almost make it to the door when I hear Ricki say something.

"I'm sorry Rae. Really I am."

"No I'm sorry."

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Hey Guys so how was it!!**

**I didn't go _too _overboard with Ricki did I?**

**Let me know!! Review!!**


End file.
